


Rude Awakening

by Decaykid



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Self-Service, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro wakes with a little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

He wakes with a start, panting, clothes sticking to his sweat slicken skin and a throbbing ache in his cock. Pietro tries his best to ignore his erection, but no matter which way he lays, it demands his attention. He finally sits up, giving a frustrating glare to the offending bulge in his pants. Defeated, he cautiously makes his way to the bathroom, checking the halls and around corners before zipping away to his destination. He strips down and is in the shower in a matter of seconds.

He frowns, unsure where to begin. Slowly, he trails his hand down his chest and abdomen, finger tips ghosting skin until they brush hair. He lets out a shallow sigh then wraps his hand around himself. He starts off running his thumb against his head, frowning as a bit of pre-cum leaks out into his hand, only to be washed away by the shower. He relaxes some, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he begins to move his hand along his harden length. He lets out a breathy moan, hips bucking beneath his own touch.

The tension quickly mounts. It'd been so long since he's been with anyone and he so rarely has anytime for himself, often too busy out saving the world or educating the young minds of the next generation. Another moan escapes him as he continues his self-ministrations. Out in the hall a passerby pauses, pressing their ear to the door, a wicked grin cutting through their features.

Pietro's breathing quickens, as does his pace, but he's suddenly pulled from his fantasy when someone else's hand joins his, fingers expertly working his erection. His eyes fly open and are meet with a pair of red irises. Pietro almost steps back but thinks better of it. Remy smirks, "What's the matter, chere?"

Pietro tries to remember how to form words, the ecstasy having long since won out his embarrassment.

"Wh-wha... h-how..." Remy silences his stuttering with a kiss. Situating the two so Pietro's back is up against the wall, Remy's mouth eagerly moves to Pietro's jaw before working over the tender flesh of his neck. Pietro shudders beneath the little licks and nips and Remy's mouth moves to his collar bone, his free hand tugging through the speedster's hair. Pietro moans, unsure how much more of this he can take.

Just then, Remy unwraps his hand from Pietro, who groans in heated protest, and places it on his thigh, thumb gently tracing his hipbone. His other hand traces Pietro's features before settling on his lips. He seems hesitant before slowly parting them, his tongue running along the tips of Remy's fingers. The Cajun smiles, then sinks to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses, nips, and licks behind him.

Remy leans forward, parting his lips and mimics what Pietro had done with his fingers, his tongue dancing along the head of Pietro's cock. He smiles as he moves slowly, chuckling at the impatient noise the speedster makes. Remy drags his tongue along the bottom of his shaft then back up again before taking Pietro into his mouth, and after a moment of preparation, his throat.

Pietro lets out another breathy moan of pleasure as Remy begins to move, his head bobbing up and down, tongue working with him. Pietro's fingers work their way into Remy's hair, taking control as he thrusts with complete abandon. Remy is thrown off and nearly gags but quickly recovers, surprised to find his companion can be so rough. Both of Remy's hands are now on Pietro's hips, steadying himself as Pietro's body tenses. The speedster tugs harshly at Remy's hair and bites back a moan. Remy's ready as the hot liquid spurts down his throat. He swallows what he can, letting the shower wash everything else away.

Remy smiles at the sight before him: Pietro Maximoff, spent, leaned against the shower wall, white hair plastered to his face as he struggles to catch his breath. Just then, there is a knock at the door, causing both men to freeze in anticipation. They nearly jump when an agitated voice cuts through the tension.

"Are you almost done in there? I have to pee!" Lorna breathes out an exasperated sigh as she knocks on the door with a bit more force. "Who the hell is even showering at this hour?"

In a haste, both Remy and Pietro speak at the same time, their eyes widening angrily as each stares the other down accusingly. From the other side of the door, Lorna clears her throat.

"You know what, it's okay. I'll come back later."


End file.
